2013.10.06 - Sweet Spot Magic
------------------------------------------------------ Sweet Spot Nightclub One of the most popular Nightclubs in Metropolis, tonight it has forgone the DJ and flashing lights. Instead, its tables have been arranged around the dance floor and the chairs in a semi-circle around the tables so they're always pointed towards the center of the room. The lighting is kept minimal, only one or two being used to highlight the 'stage' at anytime. Tonight, Sweet Spot has given up its normal loud noises and rambunctious crowd in order to represent one of Metropolis's up and coming stars, the Magician known as Zachary Zatara. The clubs entire theme has been redone to reflect the mystical and magical. From the decor to the names of the drinks and food items. Even the servers have special outfits to wear for tonights event! Excitement is in the air at the Sweet Spot. Tonight features a notable guest, a magician who toured the world to adoring audiences even while he was still a teenager. Some audiences in the Metropolis area already know him; he's worked professionally for a number of years now. Some may recall him from appearances with his cousin, Zatanna. Still others may associate him with the heroic magician of yesteryear, the Great Zatara. The whole club is abuzz, people filtering in from outside, people who heard about it and planned beforehand, others who simply wandered in for a magic show. It's getting very busy. Backstage, it's just as busy. Probably even busier than outside. The headliner himself, Zachary Zatara, puts the finishing touches on his makeup. "I'm glad you came -- one of the assistants will show you to your table. It's going to be a good show." He pauses, tossing the brush onto the vanity top. "Right?" Glancing to Onora's reflection in the mirror, he manages a grin. "Right. It's going to blow everyone away." The young magician pushes out from the vanity, from the bright bulbous lights around the mirror, and turns to present himself. Working clothes, his tux, pristine and flawless! He flicks his wrist and suddenly has a top hat in his hand, which he places carefully on his head at a jaunty angle. "I'll be out in a moment. I can hear you thinking 'break a leg, Zach!'" With a wink, he motions to the door. "Drinks are on the house. The Merlot's good." Matt Murdock steps up to the ticket office, sliding a cane along the floor somewhat gracefully given the circumstances. His dark glasses mean either he's desperately trying to be cool here in the nightclub, or he is blind. On his shoulder is a young blonde woman with a dark sweater, blue jeans, and high black boots. They whisper something in conversation back and forth, and after Matt gives a nod, they both lead down the aisle towards one of the seats. It's not often that Onora 'dresses up'. Tonight, however, the blonde has donned a white cocktail dress. Spaghetti straps, a snug top and empire cut skirt that flares and ends just before her knees. She's been backstage, 'chatting' with Zach and trying to stay out of the way. When he finishes, she leans up and gives his cheek a light kiss before nodding her head. A warm, sweet smile is given as well as a light brush to his hand. She has all the confidence in the world in him. With a small wave, she turns and makes her way out to the main floor and the table reserved for her, surprised to find a glass of wine waiting for her. Interesting. Receiving an invite from a friend, it didn't take much to convince the Lady of Blades to let them out for the night. Come to think of it, Sif practically shoved the Odinson Brothers out the door, at the same time (which ended in a slightly bruised Loki and a slightly broken doorjam - Thor's fault). They managed to get dressed, Loki insisting that Thor NOT go in Asgardian finery (Read: Thor's armor), and have made their way into the night club. Thor is only slightly uncomfortable. Dress shoes have NO grip. ...And he's forced to carry Mjolnir in his right hand. The smaller of the two Odinsons rubs his shoulder irritably, occasionally giving a sideways glare at Thor. He is wearing his best tailored black suit with long tails, black tie and green and gold scarf tucked under his jacket collar. In his hand he carries Laevateinn in its walking stick form, tapping it on the ground as he walks. "Come now, brother, don't look so awkward. Couldn't you have left the hammer at home this once?" Since she's out in 'public' and not heroing, but knowing that the Asgardians will be present, Tigra has shown up for the show in feline form, but wearing a snug pair of black trousers and a green poet's blouse, as well as supple boots, which have more grip than dress shoes. She moves well in the outfit, which has been tailored to make way for her tail. The dim light is no obstacle for her, as she heads for a table. You paged Thor with 'Door!' Ring.... ring click "Good evening. Fiery Forge. How can I... oh hi Sif!" That's how this alllll began. Brynn was simply putting the finishing touches on a new blade. See, she doesn't always work just for commission or to make things for anyone in particular. To her, forging steel into blades is used as a meditative thing. But then the phone rang and she walked over to pick it up. "Right." she says into the phone. "You did what?" A roll of her ice blue eyes and a grin crosses her face as she replies into the phone, "Oh... and you're worried that those two, without -anyone- to keep an eye on things, might -literally- paint the town red. I understand." A pause and then she adds, "The Sweet Spot? I shall locate it and go to keep them... somewhat restrained. Give my love to the little ones my friend..." and then Brynn hung up. A shower to wash the soot and sweat from her skin, and then she looked up The Sweet Spot to get a general idea of how to dress for the place. So it is with a simple white tanktop and black jeans that she makes her way there. Soaring over the city, she sets down behind the building and strolls casually into the place. She didn't even bring her usual duffel bag of gear, though it is on the rooftop full of blades, armor pieces, etc. She has a slender dagger in each boot though... good luck getting her to go somewhere without -some- blades on her person. "I will never understand human clothing," Garth mutters, adjusting for the fifth time, his brand new suit. It's a simple affair, but tailored expertly, and made of some damn good material. "The range of mobility is awful, and yet you don't even get any protection out of it..." Then there's the tie, "And this... I don't even see the point. It doesn't even look good." You can put a fish on land, but you can't teach him to appreciate a good suit when he sees one, apparently. He's there, though, in the front. Gotta' show some support for teach. "Excuse me, yes, waitress... Can I get a glass of water? Thank you." Things start to move behind the curtain on the stage. The lights begin to lower, and the club's announcer steps up with a portable mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, the show is about to begin! The Sweet Spot welcome you to our show tonight, featuring the Great Zatara, Metropolis's own Zachary Zatara, Master of Magic!" He's a really gregarious type, he's probably done this a hundred times before, and he motions to the bar on one side of the room. "Be sure to get your drink orders in, so you can concentrate on the miracles you'll see here tonight! But of course, if you miss your window, we also have our lovely waitstaff." He gives a sweep of the arm. The waitstaff more or less all look like 'lovely assistants'. Probably more clothed, actually. Backstage, once he's alone, Zach takes in a deep breath, holds it, and breathes out again. It's always like this before a show: a little imposing, still. A little frightening, but so very exciting. There's nothing that gives this sort of thrill. And there's not a soul he'd ever show this vulnerability to. But once he's ready, he stands up as tall as he can, smiles at himself in the mirror, and listens carefully for his cue. Thor shoulders Loki lightly, a grin of his face. "You could have left the sword just as easily," retorts the THunderer lightly. There is a slight disagreement at the door about THor's weapon. It doesn't last long for Thor is easily recognized once he starts speaking and offers the relic over for inspection. And the little card he got told by the Avengers would help smooth things like this over, if Mjolnir became a problem. Allowed in, Thor follows Loki to a table and settles into his seat just as the lights begin to dim. "I am glad we have not the twins with us, in truth, Brother. When they are older, certainly," Thor is commenting in a voice that for him is soft... but since he's the Thunderer, it carries easily. Matt smiles to Karen as the pair fall into their seats. There's more whispering; something about being pleased that they were able to arrive early and get solid seats. The lawyer is wearing a black top with charcoal pants and brings one leg over the other. When Karen notices Thor she mentions it to Matt who simply grins. Loki smirks wryly and glances up at Thor. He flips the cane into the air, catching it with one hand and passing his other hand over it, making it disappear. "I could have, but why bother when I can do that?" he pulls out a chair and settles down, crossing one leg over the other. "Yes, children have a way of mucking up an evening out by throwing up or messing their diapers. It is one area in which I do not envy you, brother." Thor? Quiet? As if... The Thunderer's voice draws Onora's attention and she turns those dual colored eyes on the Gods. A brilliant smile is given to both of them, obviously pleased they could make it. The rest of the room, which is almost packed to it's limit, is surveyed. An approving nod of her head is given before her attention turns back to the stage and a small sip of the wine is taken. And then stepping up behind the Odinson brothers, Brynn places a hand on each of the brothers' shoulders. "You do realize, that openly carrying weapons, is -not- the accepted social custom in Midgard, right my friends?" And then... as she's speaking, Loki makes the cane disappear. "And Loki, I think the stage is where the showmanship belongs. Can you not just let someone else enjoy being in the spotlight for once?" She's smiling sweetly though, obviously trying to make a jest rather than true criticism out of her words. "Let me see if I can get you a couple of drinks worthy of your stature." and that said, she heads over towards the bar to find... something for them to drink that is worth drinking. "Did thou not offer to babysit on more than one occassion, brother?" Thor quips back, leaning slightly to gently set Mjolnir down on the ground by his chair between himself and the Trickster. He's shaking his head faintly at Loki's little trick, eyes rolling in a very Sif-like motion. "Yes, well. We can not all store our things away thusly," Thor seems to grump, but there's no bite to it. His blue-gray eyes spy Onora, and the Thunderer gives her a nod of his head. And then there's a hand on his shoulder and Thor, hair tied back in a low pony tail by a red ribbon in a bow, tilts his head back to look at Brynn. He gives Brynn an innocent smile that is anything but innocent. The announcer waits until the people who have just entered find their seats. There are still people admitted, of course, but the lights go the rest of the way down and are replaced with stage lights and some faint ambient lighting. The bathrooms and the bar, as well as some walkways, are still lit. But the focus of the entire place turns to the stage. "And now, please welcome the Master of Magic, Zachary Zatara!" He ducks off the stage as the curtains draw open and applause rises from the crowd. The stage has a little table on it with a red sparkly cloth, there's a cabinet painted with shining stars and moons. Behind the scenes, Zach murmurs, "gib ecnartne," and he vanishes from his dressing room, appearing in a huge puff of smoke on the stage. An attractive young woman in a leotard, fishnets and heels smiles as she moves to join the young magician center stage. "Tonight," Zach announces, in a voice that carries over even the din without artificial amplification, "I will make you see the world as children again." There's a gleam in his eyes, and he takes a bow as he looks around at the audience assembled. Good. A strong, solid audience. And...is that Thor? Is that...? Tempest pauses temporarily in his sixth adjustment of his suit to glance over towards Thor and Loki. "Woah," talk about the magical mojo rollin' off of those two. Oh... They're gods. Okay then. That explains it. He turns back to the stage like nothing at all is even remotely out of the ordinary. Oh look, it's Zach! Talk about an entrance... and talk about an assistant. "Maybe I should start doing shows..." The waitress arrives with his water and he smiles his thanks to her as he drains half the glass in one gulp, and when she turns away, a small portion of it leaps up out of the glass and wraps around his neck, as he lets out a soft sigh of relief. Friendly applause from Tigra at the 'big entrance,' from tonight's main event. She's certainly seen plenty of magic, but refused to come to the show with a jaded heart. She gets a waiter's attention and quietly orders a cola, then shifts in her seat to improve her view a bit, tail absently curling around the leg of a chair. Loki applauds Zachary's arrival, even as he speaks in a low tone to Thor. "Yes, but at the end of that occasion, I am able to head back to Eldred without a screaming, smaller version of you. You, however, will be stuck with them for all eternity." Onora's eyes are glued to the stage as Zach comes out. She smiles brightly, her eyes lighting up. Settling back in her seat, her ankles are crossed and tucked under the chair. The wine is held idly in her hand, almost as if it's a prop more than anything else. Zach gives a wink in Onora's direction, easily picking her out from the rest of the crowd. Then it's all back to business, back to the show. "My lovely assistant Bunny, now Bunny," the young man turns to her, "I'm a frustrating boss, right?" Bunny shakes her head, at least until Zach looks out to the audience, at which point she instantly nods her head enthusiastically. Then he turns back to her, and she shakes her head again. "So we're going to give Bunny a chance to vent her stress." He crosses the stage and leans out past the curtain, into the wings, and draws -- a sword! Walking back, he presents it to her. Then he removes his top hat and sets it upside-down on the hat, reaching in and pulling out a cloth. He shakes it out and covers one hand with it. "And now...for your pleasure...!" Snapping the cloth off, there's...a square watermelon! Which he sets on the table and picks up his hat again. "Bunny, show them how sharp our sword is." At the bar, Brynn pauses to give polite applause. Of course... see the world like children. She smirks a bit at that but just leans in to the bartender and sets down a large monetary note. After all, she makes a good living. "Best and strongest you got. Whatever it happens to be... my friends there would barely react to say... gulping down a fifth of Wild Turkey for example." And at that, the bartender's eyes widen. It takes a few minutes, but a bottle is handed over along with three small glasses, not shot glasses, but not -tall- glasses. As well as three shot glasses of dark liquid. This is all placed on a tray for the red-gold haired lady. Brynn heads back towards the table and sets the shot glasses before Thor and Loki, "The bartender called these... Starry Nights. This... is for after." and the bottle is a clear liquid that has had a double shot of grenadine poured into it to give it just a little fruity flavor and coloring. But is otherwise pure Everclear. Matt applauds politely, getting the gist of what's going on via the sound, but remaining stoic nonetheless. Karen, however, seems to be having a great time, grinning from ear to ear. "What kind of name is Bunny?" Matt asks her. "Oh shush," responds Karen. Thor is watching Zach with the bladem leaning toward Loki as the square watermelon is brought out. "Fruit is no measure of a blade's worth. Have they no livestock for feast later?" Thor asks of the Trickster. And then Brynn comes back with drinks, and Thor smiles and leans forward to take one of the shotglasses. Thor brings it to his lips and downs it easily. He smacks his lips lightly even as he reaches for hte everclear. "I like it," Thor states with a smile as he pours himself more to drink. Cutting a fruit with a sword is weird, but the fact that sad fruit was square is not. Asgardians are strange. The wink has Onora dipping her head and blushing a pretty little shade of pink. When Zach speaks, she lifts her head again to watch. Her head tilts curiously which also allows her to see the other patrons out of the corner of her two-tone eyes. The drinks sat in front of the Gods has her widening her eyes before she gives a silent chuckle. A nod is given to those she happens to make eye contact with and then her attention is right back on the show. Casting a sideways glance to Thor, the corner of Loki's mouth twitches into a smirk. "Indeed. Well, their lifestock are as flimsy as their fruit. Perhaps we should bring him some of our fruit. I imagine a sword made of Midgardian metal would shatter upon trying to slice through an apple." he looks at the shotglass, muttering a thank you and reaching for it, sniffing it daintily as he watches Zachary perform. He takes a sip, then downs the rest and follows suit with the everclear. He sets the shot glass down, still holding it in his hand, vibrating against the table as he gives a great shudder without changing his facial expression, except for a slight twitch of one eye. Heck with polite applause, Garth makes it his personal mission to be the loudest one there. He even stands as he claps to add that extra /umph./ Once he's done doing his thing, the Atlantean settles back down into his chair and finishes off the second half of his water. Man, these spotlights are terrible... He's not even under them, but he can still feel the heat. With a subtle move, he calls over the waitress again and quietly whispers, "Can I get another water, and uh... Maybe a pitcher? Some ice would be great too, thanks." Okay, maybe for his hypothetical magic shows he'll go without the lights. However, Thor's got a point. Maybe they should have gone with something a bit harder to cu- Oh right. Human's can get hurt from swords that can through fruit. "Don't be overdramatic, Loki. Our fruit is no different from the fruit here... physically, anyway," retorts Thor before he drinks down half the tumbler of everclear. Ooh! This is nice. Warm going down, nice kick at the end. Almost as nice as Asgardian mead. Thor looks at the drink appreciatively and makes a mental note not to just guzzle the stuff. Forcing Loki to carry him home like a drunk fool would be a little too much for his pride. Bunny obliges at once. She takes the sword and touches her finger to the end -- ow! She sucks on her finger, raising her brows. It must be sharp! But maybe it's just pantomime. And suddenly she lunges -- it's more of a rapier really, but it pierces the watermelon, then she draws it out and slashes at the watermelon! The fruit falls in half, and Zach steps forward to take up one half of it, holding it up to the audience with a grin. "Who's for watermelon? Now Bunny, it's time to show exactly how frustrated you are with my management." He sets the watermelon down on the table beside its other half, then steps back with his arms up. Bunny draws the sword up, back...and pierces Zach through! "Ouch!" He announces. She gasps and lets it go, and he turns with a shrug, the sword stuck through him. "What are you gonna do?" He reaches for the hilt and slow, slooowly draws it out, looking along it. It's not bloody at least. But...! Sitting down now, Brynn takes her own shot glass and knocks it back before simply turning to observe the show. She inclines her head and watches the sword trick. "They should try that trick with one of my blades." she remarks. "And I wager my midgard steel could cut through any Asgardian fruit you care to name Loki... assuming of course, that there was no additional magicks placed upon it just to win the wager." "Overdramatic? Me? Never." The trickster takes the tumbler off Thor and takes a long drink, finishing the second half of it and thumping it back on the table and sliding it back over to Thor. "Why is it when Humans stab each other nobody minds, but when /I/ do it, everyone gets all upset?" he sighs and lifts a brow to Brynn. "I will accept that wager." As the people around him gasp, Matt remains stoic. Karen grabs his elbow and shakes it excitedly which brings a grin upon his face. Matt leans forward in his chair, changing the angle of the soundwaves as they bounce around the room and getting a different 'look' at the goings on. "It's the cow-hat," retorts the Thunderer, eyes twinkling faintly as he moves to refill the tumbler. Zach takes the sword and turns on Bunny, who looks very worried. "Let's show them how keen the blade is, my lovely assistant!" She smiles and hurries over to the table, holding out half the watermelon between her hands. The magician levels the sword, pivots back like a champion fencer, and swishes the blade through the air. It whistles...and Bunny pulls the two halves of watermelon apart, stumbling back. She turns to the audience and holds them to the people, smiling with a look of relief on her face. Zach's grin is broad and bright as he places an arm around Bunny and bows for the applause. Someone should warn certain people about tricks like that! Onora -told- him she had never been to a show before. When he's stabbed, she inhales sharply. Let's be glad she can't speak. Wouldn't want her screaming, would we? She's about to stand when Zach pulls the sword out. She shoots the magician a look that clearly says: I will kill you for scaring me to death later. The fruit? That doesn't matter at the moment. "I am also thank ful Sif is not here. I can hear her commenting on the mortal's technique," Thor says, leaning toward Loki and offering the tumbler of everclear. Loki begins to applaud, but casually flicks his fingers toward Thor to make the tumbler spray at him once it's refilled for that comment, then takes it from him. "This is big talk coming from the one who wears tiny /wings/ upon his head. What are you trying to say with that look? That your head is in the clouds? That you are featherbrained?" "Would you rather hear such comments?" asks Brynn as she pours herself a glass of the Everclear. "If that is the case, perhaps you are compensating in an entirely male way by having horns so large upon -your- helmet Loki?" she asks, again sweetly. She nods about the wager and says, "The next time I visit Asgard, we shall put that wager to the test. What are the terms though, what do you wish should I lose?" "For my next miracle...I need a volunteer for the audience! Let's see who is brave enough...to face the COMET OF DEATH!" Dramatically Zach's eyes flare, and his whole body reacts to the words as if they were utterly shocking, completely terrifying, and absolutely legitimate. A comet of death! It must be pretty thrilling. Even Bunny takes a step back, seemingly appalled. Onora looks over her shoulder, knowing from Thor's earlier reaction that the comment wouldn't settle well. She gives the God a smile and stands to make her way over to him. When she's close enough, she lifts her hands to sign: He won't hurt anyone, my Lord. Trust me. Please? She bows, smiles softly when she straightens and then starts to return to her seat. This is, of course, Garth's first magic show as well, however he knows Zach's ability well enough to be sure he's not actually about to die from a fatal sword wound, and responds with yet another round of enthusiastic applause. As soon as the pitcher of water arrives to his table, nearly a glass full curls up his arms, down his collar, through his buttons. Man that feels /good/. Like he can breathe again -- come to think of it, maybe he should go for a swim after the show. Or maybe Zach'll summon a pool of water and ask for a second volunteer. Rolling her eyes at the antics of the Odinson brothers, Brynn shakes her head. This is why she came out here tonight, to make sure they didn't cause too much trouble. Trouble like... what might happen if Thor thinks someone is in danger, or that HE is in danger, and pulls an accidental Samson moment. So she stands up and says in a clear tone, "I shall volunteer!" At least Thor knows that she's effectively unkillable, right? Maybe he does.. While there are a few volunteers, ultimately Zach ends up choosing...Garth! "There, the gentleman in the very nice suit! Come on up...Bunny, if you would?" The lovely assistant nabs Zach's top hat and puts it on her own head. It's a little big for her, but she wears it well. She steps off the stage and steps up to Garth, offering a hand to him and a bright, lovely, silent smile. On the stage, Zach claps his hands quietly, which starts a little wave of applause through the audience, encouraging the volunteer. Sort of. What? Well... Good thing he pretty much covered himself in a little water suit before getting picked! Those spotlights would probably have him gasping for breath in minutes. He hops up, still looking enthusiastic as ever -- hey, at least he's a pretty good audience member -- and takes Bunny's hand, following her up to the stage. "I don't have to be stabbed, do I? I don't know if I'll be any good at that," plus that whole trick might come falling apart if the sword can't get through Atlantean skin. Loki leans back in his seat to look over at Thor. "Don't worry, brother, I can always crash a comet into you later if it will make you feel better." Long distance to Zachary Zatara: Onora hopes you're having fun! Sitting back down, Brynn nods. As long as she helped prevent the place from exploding via Asgardian misunderstandings, she's content. She takes another sip of her drink and looks to Loki, "I do believe you would too. Such a thoughtful brother." A mortal got picked, Brynn volunteered, Loki's offering commet mayhem, what? Confused Thor is Confused. So he addresses Loki before downing his tumbler of everclear. "Perhaps, later, Brother?" Thor asks, worried eyes on Garth. He lets his right hand drop to his side, below the table. Zach welcomes Garth to the stage, looking him over with a broad grin. "Welcome to the stage of miracles!" He happily accepts, taking his hand from Bunny, who gives it over. Zach leads the other man to the cabinet and opens it, then helps him inside. "All right. Now, tap the sides. There's no trap door, is there? No secret compartments. Knock on the sides, on the door...tell our audience how solid the cabinet is. Pretty solid, right?" It is really pretty solid. Onora smirks, shaking her head as she listens to the brothers and their companion behind her. There's a soft clap from the woman, because she's never loud, as she watches Garth be led up on stage. Her wine is retrieved and another sip idly taken as she leans back in her chair to watch, curiosity bright in her eyes. (Sif, you are -so- going to owe me after tonight.) O O o o . . thinks Brynn as she watches the posture of Thor shift, just a bit. She subtly prepares to intercept should the hammer suddenly fly. She won't be able to really catch it, but she can just fly into its path and stop it from doing undue damage. It's all a show right? Some folks may not quite catch onto that. It's entirely normal for people to be coming and going all the time in venues like this. So one more person arriving shouldn't catch anyone's attention at all. Even the fact that Pepper is apparently on her phone is of no great consequence. But... perhaps the fact that she looks across the audience, focuses on two individuals, hangs up her phone, and cuts her way through toward Thor and Loki like a shark through a school of fish might be noteworthy. Garth does as he's told, knocking on all sides of the cabinet, even the door, then stomping once, lightly, on the ground. "Seems solid to me," he declares, turning back to Zach. One of those disappearing tricks, eh? Not that he knows anything about them, seeing as he's never been to one of these things, but he's heard about them. |''"Poseidon, it's like an oven..."| Garth sends telepathically to Zach, |"I have no idea how you can stand it up here."''| Two words. Dry. Heat. Atlantean kryptonite. Loki just has to embarrass Thor at every possible opportunity, so he addresses Brynn with a whisper first, "Of course I am!" then 'scolds' Thor when his hand drops below the table, his whisper increasing in volume a bit to allow people at nearby tables to hear. "Thor! Must you do that in public? Shame on you. Keep your hands upon the table where I can see them." tsk tsk tsk. Matt continues to "watch" the goings on, but is updated intermittently by his date. "I still think you should have volunteered Karen." She elbows him in the ribs, "Likewise, Murdock." Matt tries to focus on his hearing, wondering if Thor is here for entertainment or for some latent heroing that he might need to help with potentially. Thus, he begins to eavesdrop. Zach sweeps an arm toward the audience and engages them with laughter. "Yes...yes! You heard it from the handsome volunteer, ladies and gentlemen. A solid cabinet. No egress. No escape!" With a sweeping gesture again, he slams the cabinet shut and taps on it with a knuckle. "Are you ready, sir?" Noticing the whole... shark approaching, Brynn raises a brow. "Was she not in attendance at your nuptuals milord Thor?" she asks as she uses her eyes to indicate the oncoming Pepper. It's really difficult to -miss- her with that purposeful stride and such. But she puts a bright smile on her face when the other woman gets closer. The commotion behind her causes Onora to turn and look. There's a small frown of disapproval on her features but it lasts only a moment before her head is shook and her attention goes back to the stage. And her wine. That's sip four now! A least she ate before showing up! "Hmm?" Thor repliest o both Loki and Brynn with the same one sound. His eyes are firmly on the act on the stage. Something is wrong? Mjolnir lifts from the floor to settle into his right palm where his fingers close around the relic's haft. (Not one word, Loki.) His eyes are darken to a shade of blue as he focuses solely on the stage, Garth, and Zachary. "Right. I uh... I guess so," Garth answers, just as the cabinet is closed on him. Huh. Well that's an interesting twist. The Atlantean just shrugs and leans back against the rear of the cabinet, doing one more brief sweep for a way out -- not that he expects one. Wait... "Hey uh... Where does the flaming comet of death part come in? You're not going to like... Send me into orbit, right?" Cause he's not so great with the whole, surviving in space, thing... Pepper Potts notices Brynn past Thor and Loki and nods a hello to her, but then she's standing almost directly behind the slimmer of the two Aesir. She looks at Thor over Loki's shoulder with that 'I'm very displeased with you right now' expression. "Thor, what's going on that you called me about half an hour ago?" Loki frowns, shifting his shoulders as he realizes Pepper is too close to him. "Sit down and be silent, mortal woman, I am eager to see this sorcerer annihilate the other one by using a large comet. Zach can't help himself. He has to giggle a little bit, even despite himself. It's not really stage-professional, but it gives a certain amount of realism, a certain amount of conviction to the whole proceedings. "Ladies and gentlemen!" He announces, raising a hand. Murmuring something inaudible, he summons a swirling sphere of purplish iridescence that spins above his fingertips. Could this be...the comet of death?! "You may have heard the words abracadabra...presto...hocus pocus...alakazam!" Pulling back, he raises his hand up and then sends the comet of sorts hurtling at the cabinet. Whispering to himself, another spell takes the place of the first, and suddenly energy shoots from the cabinet, turns into a dove frantically fluttering, and then confetti showers on the audience...and coalesces into the form of a certain Garth, right into the seat he occupied before. Zach reaches out to throw open the cabinet, showing that it is empty, and he flings his arms out, grinning to the audience. Applause, please! Applause! It really is marvelous. Loki watches with wide green eyes, sliding to the edge of his seat and leaning forward. Zack has his rapt attention now, and he is even holding his breath. Yes...yesssss...yeeesssss....nooooo! Leaning back he folds his arms over his chest and says, "What? That's IT? Where's the firey death? Where's the smell of burning flesh as fire rains down from above and turns the entire place into an inferno? It's no fun if he's ALIVE. At least singe him a bit!" Sociopath indeed. Thor almost turns his head toward Pepper. "Call? Nay. I do not call. Midgard... often... Ca- Oh... oh." Thor stammers as the magic trick is performed. As the comet of death is cast, Thor tenses, starting to rise, when the dove flutters free and turns back into Garth. Thor sits back down, with that same expression of 'I feel dumb' that he gets when Loki pulls off something spectacularly mischevious. The Thunderer sits back in his chair exactly the same time Loki does, his hand releasing Mjolnir to drop back to the floor so he can fold his arms over his chest. "That's not funny, Loki," says the Thor, trying to shake off the OVERPROTECTIVE WORRIED MOTHERHEN THOR moment he just had. Oh, wait. Pepper! Thor turns to look at her. "Greetings, Pepper. Thou did ask about a call?" Blond Thunderer with a red hair bow say What? Chocolette enters from: Lower Metropolis. Chocolette has arrived. And Brynn is -about- to intervene, in a way she really has no desire to.. well, that's not exactly true. She would enjoy it, were it not her best friend's husband! But then Thor manages to be distracted by of all things, the approaching mortal. "Loki, watch how you address mortals. You should not behave as if they are beneath you." she admonishes. Onora ignores the goings-on behind her, refusing to let the tension ruin the show for her. Instead, she focuses on the trick. When it's done, she claps excitedly. Perhaps the most animated she had been all evening. Her eyes, one blue and one green, sparkle brightly as she beams a smile at Garth and then at Zachary. Pepper Potts opens her mouth to reply to Thor's denial, but then is distracted just like he is by the magic trick. She has to admit silently that that's not the usual sleight of hand stuff. But then not five seconds after Thor sits back in his chair she startles as the display on her phone lights up and JARVIS's voice comes from the device just loud enough for the two Aesir to hear: "Miss Potts, you are receiving a phone call from Thor Odinson." Pepper simply turns the phone so Thor can see and hear it, as it now plays back a tinny recording of a thunderclap. "Perhaps milord Thor... you might consider not placing such a delicate and primitive device as a cellular phone, in the back pocket, of a god who weighs more than any 2 mortals... and then sitting upon it." suggests Brynn as she just pours a glass of the red liquid, holding the glass up to Pepper with a smile as she asks, "Would you care to join us?" "I wasn't joking, Thor!" the trickster replies, then scoffs at Brynn. "They are. But that is beside the point. Oh no. I am so sorry for you, Miss Potts. I would be completely horrified to hear whatever Thor's backside has to say." he does clap for Zach, though. He shall have to talk to that boy after the show is over. Zach blows a kiss in Loki's direction, flashing him a grin, his eyes shining and sparkling. He waves to the audience, drinking in all of the applause, all of the praise. Except for Loki's, but he loves it anyway. He gives a little wave, a little wiggle of his fingers to Garth. Bunny claps too, looking pleased as usual. "Now, let's have some fun little tricks. How about this!" He reaches over to Bunny, Bunny's ear, and pulls out a little shiny coin. Then he flicks his wrist, and the coin grows by exponents -- it's huge now! Then another flick of the wrist, and it's gone! Wait? What? Thor looks at Pepper's phone, frowning at the knowledge that her phone is saying he's calling her when he can barely figure out how to answer a call to begin with! He shifts about to pull out his Hulkboxed phone and offers it over to Pepper. See? Thor's not doing --ODIN'S BEARD! That's a big shiny coin! Thor turns back to the stage, eyes wide. She may have been about to say more, but... the room is mostly darkish, and the stage is -well- lit. So Brynn's attention flickers back to the stage, even during the confrontation going on at her table. The coin trick makes her eyes widen a bit. Interesting. "That youth is quite talented..." she remarks, turning to give the kid a hefty series of handclaps... she -is- curious to see what more the kid can do. "Please, enjoy the show and discuss the issues with the telephone afterwards? The youth is pouring his heart and soul into his performance, let us not be rude?" Onora had started to rise only to suddenly stop. Those odd eyes of hers land on Brynn as she turns to look at those gathered around the table. A slow and appreciative smile is given to the woman just before she sits back down. Her attention goes right back to the stage. She follows the coin up, eyes widening as it gets bigger until, at the very end, she lifts a hand to her mouth as if she's giggling. There's just no sound. Loki is somewhat captivated by the shiny object as well, but shakes his head to regain his concentration. But must...not...look...away... Late! Late, late, late, she's going to be late! Off with her head and all that, only not really. She had wanted to come to this magic show, Miss Chocolette had, but she'd gotten caught at the library reading -- of all things -- BOOKS. Research is important, but when the book one normally carries around instructs its reader in the form of weird poetry, riddles in foreign languages, encryption disguised as cooking recipes and mythology, and an endless barrage of historical dates and other numbers with minimal context to them, outside sources to check all this against are, in the language of people of this universe and planet, 'A big deal'. Another 'big deal' is observing the magic wielded by these 'other-humans', as Chocolette has designated them. The dark-skinned young woman makes her way into the club and waffles about whether to try to secure a seat near the front -- which are likely all taken -- or one near the back. When she sees the coin pulled forth and enlarged and then disapparated, she decides she's just going to stand as close as she can without getting in trouble. She tries to count the types of magic she just saw. Conjuration, Alchemy, and Transmutation? Adjusting her glasses on her nose, the young wizard makes her way closer, and tries not to disturb the viewing pleasure of others as they observe this publically displayed magecraft. Exposing one's magic to strangers for money? What a strange world this is. Strange and fascinating! Zach loves the audience. He loves how they respond to it. Once again he suddenly holds the coin, although it's the second coin, not the biggest one, and he flips it towards the audience -- and then it's gone. It's just vanished, in midair. How did he do that?! The magician only laughs, and his assistant claps, to encourage the audience to do so as well. As they do, a group of other lovely assistants -- male ones, dressed in only black slacks and shoes, white cuffs, and bowties -- haul out a large tank of water. Zach, in the process, undoes his bowtie and starts unbuttoning his shirt. It's not quite *that* kind of show, but by the time they have the tank out, he's stripped down to something close to bicycle shorts. But somehow, through the process, he's kept the bowtie on. Bowtie and tight shorts. Well, it's very much a magician sort of thing. Bunny starts to wrap rope around him, and she continues to do so while the male lovely assistants lift the comparatively diminutive magician up. They're going to throw him into that tank! Pepper Potts actually sighs faintly and takes Thor's phone, ending the call from his side. When Brynn offers her a beverage, she declines as politely as she can, shaking her head no as she finally moves out from directly behind Loki to the last remaining spot at the table. Spending a moment looking at the Hulkboxed phone's screen, she settles into the remaining chair and considers something before waking her own phone and tapping something into the phone quickly. Meeting Onoroa's eyes for just a brief moment, Brynn actually -gets- the message intended. One of those unique abilities of hers. Even when a -glance- is meant to convey silent info, she can hear the intended message in her mind. She merely nods in return and shrugs as Pepper refuses the drink, "The drink is quite tasty." she remarks, knocking another one back before looking back to the stage. "I was unaware that this was turning into a burlesque show." she remarks softly. Chocolette claps awkwardly as that seems to be what other people are doing, and keeps trying to spot any traces of familiar magic. But she feels a bit flustered at this next display, not quite understanding the purpose. A big water tank and men in little clothing? As far as she knows this is all real arcanery, not just trickery, so she's trying to analyse it in terms of the goal to be achieved. One never works magic without a purpose. When the mage starts getting tied up though, without any real apparent concern, it quickly becomes clear! "Ah-hah!" she says quietly. Yes, she has deduced that... This man has revealed the secrets of magic and now he is going to be executed, but he is putting on a brave face for the sake of the audience. Yes, all too clear and very sad. Chocolette feels herself tearing up already. She takes out a notepad and pencil and writes down some notes. "'Do not... Show magic... In public.'" Onora's cheeks flare a bright pink and she takes the first big gulp of wine as she watch Zach prepare for the next trick. She clears her throat, not that it can be heard, and is about take another drink when she realizes it's gone. Instead, she averts her gaze, looking anywhere and everywhere BUT at the stage. Oh look! People! Zach is bound tighter than just about anything most of the audience has probably ever seen, then he's dunked -- upside-down -- in the water tank, and the top shut firmly, with two of the men sitting on it. Bunny holds up a timer with a particularly large, clear display, probably so the audience can see how much time has passed. Fifteen seconds...thirty seconds...and...! By the time it's slightly over half a minute, the scantily-clad magician knocks on the lid and the two men move, seeming surprised, and pull the top open. They help Zach out and he grins and waves to the audience. It's pretty amazing that he was able to get out of that amount of ropes, under water, in less than half a minute! Bunny smiles and claps, again leading the audience into applause. It's the applause that draws Onora's attention back to the stage. When she looks, she has to blink and do a double take. Wow. Just... wow! Her hands are folded tightly in lap and her bottom lip bitten down on. So... More wine... She should definitely get that... "Excuse me." murmurs Brynn as she picks up the half empty bottle and stops by the bar to get an extra clean glass. Then a few moments later she ends up sitting at the table beside Onora. She smiles warmly, and gestures to the glass before filling it for the other woman. "He is talented, is he not?" she asks in her accented voice. Thor watches the mortal and the escape artist trick as Pepper plays with his phone. He once more grew concerned as Zach was locked in a tank of water, but when he freed himself, Thor smiles and nods appreciatively. "Not bad," he comments lightly. The Great Zatara (the Second) drops behind the tank and, in the time it takes for him to drop down and walk out from behind it, he's suddenly dry and dressed in his tuxedo that he had formerly removed. That's at least worth some applause! He takes Bunny's hand and bows along with her. What follows is a series of simpler tricks, but no less impressive: the rings, a trick with a glass sphere and a cloth a little bit larger than a handkerchief, more like a silken or satin tea towel, a few card tricks. And after those few tricks have thrilled and wowed the audience, with Bunny and the gentlemen with all the muscles, Zach once again addresses those assembled here. "I want to thank you, genuinely, for coming out to support me tonight. Give yourselves a hand!" Zach encourages, but then suddenly there's a huge gloved...hand? Presumably there's a hand in the giant floating glove above the audience. The magician clears his throat and draws out a magic wand, waving it at the hand, which makes a sort of gesture that seems to be incensing to the magician. After a few more such exchanges, Zach proclaims, "Alakazabra!" And the hand simply vanishes from existence. He waves the wand in circles and slips it back in his coat. Well... Now... Chocolette is REALLY confused. One moment she is pondering whether she should do something about this public execution or just leave before someone does the same to her, all while looking around at the assortment of other shady characters in the club (regardless of if they are actually shady), and then the man is free while she's not looking and being helped out of the tank. What the boop!? The dark-skinned young woman claps even more awkwardly than before, and really hesitantly. She has clearly misjudged this situation, and she's not sure what kind of magecraft was used just now. Infact, she's not sure of any of it anymore. Magic on Earth is WEIRD. "Um, congratulations!" she calls out. Maybe he passed some kind of test? Who the boop knows? She's going to try to corner this Mister Zatara after the show and ask him some questions. Also, for some reason the large book she carries around with her is shaking. It's never done that before, has it? She frowns thoughtfully and opens the book, taking her eyes off the show for a moment and her hands away from applauding. On the pages is the image of clouds tracing the top of the pages and a bunch of strangely-shaped rain drops falling from them. Hammer-shaped rain? Who ever heard of that? Stupid book. She closes it again. Onora blinks as she's joined. She has, quite literally, the best seat in the house thanks to Zach. A look is given over to Brynn and the girl nods. She looks back at the stage and smiles sweetly, the looks quite warm. Affectionate even. She looks over at the drink and blinks a moment before reaching out tentatively and bringing it to her nose to smell it. Looking up at the final trick, Brynn stands and offers a hearty bout of applause. She knows that it took much effort and talent to make the show work... and she looks forward to seeing other acts of the same sort. It is far better than the shows she had to put up with coming from fops in front of Jarls back in the day, that's for sure. Her big problem is that because she has -such- control over her body and her functions, she forgets at times that other people can't just decide not to get drunk. So she thinks that offering everclear to this young lady isn't an odd thing. It hasn't even struck her that it could be bad... "Many thanks for your kind patronage. Without you, magic would vanish from the world. Isn't that right, Bunny?" Bunny nods silently to Zach's question. "Say good night, Bunny." But before she can speak, Zach's tapped her with a hand, and she's gone in a puff of smoke. "Oh. Well. Good night, Bunny!" And with those words, the young magician vanishes himself, in a burst of purplish smoke that swirls and curls up before it dissipates entirely. The remaining lovely assistants slip offstage, while the announcer from the beginning walks onto the stage as the curtains slide shut. "Let's have another round of applause for Zachary Zatara, Master of Magic! Thank you all for coming to the Sweet Spot, and please continue to enjoy our premium bar! We're open to 3 AM!" Pepper Potts pauses while waiting for whatever she typed on the phone to come back with a response and watches the Zachary perform the water tank trick that Houdini first made famous. It's still somewhat impressive that this young man was able to escape that quickly. But then her phone blips once, almost apologetically, and she looks back at it. She taps at the screen once more, and then the screen on Thor's phone wakes and flashes a few times. Pepper watches both phones for a moment, then nods seemingly to herself before offering Thor's phone back to him. "All right. Give that a try. JARVIS has been working on this translation program for you for a while, I just had not had a chance to upload it for you. First, touch the green dot and speak to JARVIS in your native language so he can find the closest modern Midgardian equivalent." Thor recollects his phone, peering at the green dot before smiling uncomprehendingly. "Of course, Pepper. I shall at my first opportunity," says the Thunderer, watching Zach's exit. "How did thou know to come find me here?" he finally asks of Pepper, reaching for another drink. Onora shrugs her shoulders and tosses back the shot. It only takes a second before her eyes water and she's taking a couple deep, quick breaths. Holy crap! When Zach makes his exit, Onora smiles gratefully at Brynn and stands. She reaches out to touch the woman's arm, nodding her head in thanks before she steps away and heads back stage. Category:Log